Chanel 2
Sonya Herfmann (aka Chanel #2) is one of Chanel Oberlin's sidekicks, who calls her Chanel #2 because she constantly forgets her real name. She is part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. She is described as a mean and tough girl, and the most open-minded about danger. She is a really loyal friend to the other Chanels, and the most timid, harmless, trustworthy, and least daring of the group. Chanel #2 does not have any goals in life, she is just really happy to be part of The Chanels. Chanel #2 is the first victim of the 2015 murder spree. Personality Chanel #2 is timid, unloyal and least daring. She is very timid and calm when shocking new problems happen like the new misfit pledges joining Kappa and when she meets someone scary and strange like Red Devil. She usually shrugs things off and claims that she is a very loyal minion towards Chanel but actually is very unloyal and backstabbing. She slept with Chanel's boyfriend, Chad Radwell and has done very selfish and bitchy behavioural things in the past to please her own action. She is also very aware of danger, when it came to sharing blood in the Blood Oath she immediately didn't take any part of it and warns the other Chanels about STD's and chlamydia. Physical Appearance Chanel #2 has brown hair and eyes. Chanel #2's wardrobe includes a lot of Nasty Gal and House of CB London clothes. Her style is playful, but at the same time, daring. She likes to wear faux fur jackets and really high platforms. She usually wears her brown hair in a ponytail and wears dresses with short tops. Pilot (1st Episode) Chanel #2 is introduced as one of Chanel Oberlin's minions (along with Chanel #3 and Chanel #5), who calls her Chanel #2, as she doesn't want to know her real name. Chanel #2 is part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. During her first scene, she and the other Chanels are watching Chanel #1 sleep, and after Chanel wakes up, #2 shows her a bag to use, which #1 rejects. She later states that she has to go because she has to attend to a colon cleansing. Later, the Chanels enter #1's room to alert her that there is a creepy collage of her in Ms. Bean's room. #1 gets really angry and claims to want to kill Ms. Bean, but this is actually just a plan that no one knows about, so the new Kappa pledges get scared and quit the sorority. Accidentally, Chanel actually kills Ms. Bean, so Chanel #2 and the other Kappa sisters get really scared. Grace attempts to tell the police what Chanel did, but she gets #2 and most of the other members to blackmail Grace by claiming that Grace was the one who killed Ms. Bean if she dares to say a word. They all later put Ms. Bean's dead body in a freezer. Subsequently, the Chanels are doing a blood ritual, to promise to not speak about what they witnessed earlier. Chanel #2 states that she can't stay silent, because one day the police is going to find out, and if she doesn't say the truth, she will never get to be a network newscaster. Chanel #2 goes to her room to call her mom and pack her things. Death/Hell Week (2nd Episode) Chanel #2 goes to her room to call her mom and pack her things to leave, but she gets a text message by an unknown person that says "BRAVE ENOUGH TO OPEN THE DOOR?" and soon later someone tries to open it. Chanel #2 gets scared and opens the door to see who it is and she gets surprised when she sees the Red Devil. texts Chanel #2]] After closing the door, the Red Devil starts typing a cell phone and sends her another text, "SO YOU WANT TO DANCE WITH THE DEVIL?". Chanel #2 starts thinking that someone is just trying to flirt with her and texts back "MAYBE", so the Red Devil makes a romantic dance move holding her in his/her hands and Chanel #2 finds it strange. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW." is the next text that she gets. Chanel #2 gets shocked a replies with a "WAIT WHAAAAAT??!", so the Red Devil takes out a knife and stabs her in the shoulder while she screams and falls down. The Red Devil assumes that she is dead but Chanel #2 later kicks him in the stomach and he slams against a wall, knocking him unconscious. "STOP!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" she texts him/her and goes and grabs her computer to tweet that a Red Devil is trying to kill her so she can get help. When she is just about to hit "Send", the Red Devil stands up and stabs her in the back of the head as she stays still for a few seconds before her head drops, indicating that she's dead. Chanel #2 later resurrects for few seconds to hit "Send" and dies again. At the beginning of the episode, Cathy Munsch asks where Ms. Bean and Chanel #2 are, and Chanel #1 replies saying that it is really suspicious that they are not there. The Chanels later discuss they should do something with #2's body soon before Detective Chisolm finds it. Chanel #5 says that they should feed a pig with her body, and Chanel #3 thinks they should give her as food to one of her uncle's animals on his farm, but #1 rejects both ideas. Suddenly, Hester Ulrich appears behind them and says that she knows what they should do because she is obsessed with death. Hester gives the insane ideas of putting her in food processor or boning her. #1 gets disgusted by Hester's ideas and decides to put #2's body in a freezer until she decides to revisit the question of what to do with her. When they put her in the freezer, Hester closes her eyes so she won't take one of them with her. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Chanel #1 and Chanel #5 are arguing after they discover that Chanel #2's body is missing. #5 explains that she was bored and went to the freezer to find that #2's corpse disappeared. Both start fighting, and #5 says that she doesn't care what happened to #2, because that's #1's problem, and when people start noticing that she is missing they will start snooping about Kappa Kappa Tau. Later, Grace Gardner and Zayday Williams go to Chanel #2's room to see where she's been. They notice the door has a note that says "DO NOT DISTURB!! I am hard at work on something", which clearly was put by The Chanels. When they get in, they notice there's a red spot on the floor. Zayday asks if it's a bloodstain, and suddenly Denise Hemphill appears to say that it is indeed blood. She sprays luminol on the spot, to prove that it is not a stain of another thing. Denise shows them the tweet that #2 posted on Twitter in Pilot, but Grace and Zayday still don't believe that #2 is dead, because The Chanels told them that she had a nervous breakdown and returned home in California, and the fact that #2 is still posting on Instagram makes them doubt about her murder (Red Devil posted it to pretend that she is still alive). The three go to her home in Bel-Air to find out what happened. When they arrive, it is revealed that #2's real name is Sonya. They tell her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Herfmann, that Sonya is missing and that there's a serial killer on the campus. Both get surprised and worried, but when Grace shows them the picture she "uploaded" to Instagram, they think that Sonya's drinking problem is back. Her parents say that she has been in-and-out of rehab, and when she met Chad Radwell he helped her to overcome this problem. Mr. and Mrs. Herfmann show them a letter that Chad sent Sonya, revealing that they were having a secret affair. Mr. Herfmann says to Grace and Zayday, "You have to find her and tell her she can never come home again." Haunted House (4th Episode) As they run through the Shady Lane after seeing the bodies of three other Red Devil victims, Chad and Hester open a door to find Chanel #2's corpse sitting on the floor posed against the wall. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Chanel #2 is mentioned by Chanel when she says that she can't believe that #2 and Tiffany DeSalle are dead when Grace Gardner and Zayday Williams are still alive. Seven Minutes in Hell (6th Episode) After Hester finds Sam's dead body in the bathtub, Chanel thinks she is the killer. Hester says that makes no sense considering everything she has done for her, mentioning Chanel #2, referring to the time when she helped hide #2's body in the freezer. Beware of Young Girls (7th Episode) Chanel organizes an open casket funeral for Chanel #2; mentioning in the eulogy how happy she was for #2 to be burning in hell, after finding out about #2 and Chad's relationship. Later the Chanels (#1,#3,#5,#6) use a Ouija board to communicate with #2 from beyond the grave. #2 tells them that Chad is cheating on Chanel and that Chanel is the killer. This causes Chanels #3,#5 and #6 to try and murder #1. During Chanel's dream, #2 comes to apologize, claiming that she felt bad about lying with the Ouija board and that making right with Chanel was the only way for her to get into heaven. She also informs Chanel of the other Chanels' plot to kill her. She is now resting in Heaven, until she decides to come back. Even though Chanel #2 never came back as a ghost or through the ouija board, #3, #5 and #6 were most likely messing with the board to trick Chanel. Dorkus (12th Episode)/The Final Girl(s) (13th Episode) Chanel #2